PregANTcy
by autumnshutup
Summary: *Complete, needs edit* Olive's a genius, everyone knows that. But what happens when one mistake leads to something..Well..Let's just say no one would have expected this from the the Intelligence Queen.
1. Chapter 1

** OLIVE P.O.V**

I was getting ready to go to a party with chyna so we were picking outfits because once you turn 16 fashion is the most important thing in the world apparently, I like studying better but no I just have t to go to this party says chyna. At least Fletcher will be there, you see I may have developed a small crush on him when I was 14. But he likes chyna so it doesn't matter.

"Olive, you just have to wear this!" chyna squealed handing me a purple shirt with sequins and a black mini skirt

I shrugged "sure" and went to the bathroom to change and put on a little mascara. I walked out and saw chyna in a knee length silver dress with black heels, completely different from my flats. We went to the car chyna got for her birthday; it was a pink punch buggy. It was a 15 minute ride and when we got in I saw like 100 cars and there was probably like 5 people in each, there was a huge house where the party was at. When we walked in and saw Fletcher we made our way over to him.

"Hey guys" he said in red skinny jeans and a green t-shirt with basket ball shoes.

"Hi"

"Hey, Fletcher can you go get me some punch?" I asked really thirsty.

He sighed "sure" and walked off, chyna went to dance with some guy so I just waited until he came back with 2 glasses of punch, we both had some and it tasted really good. We just talked near the punch bowl because we both found it really good! All of a sudden I felt really bubbly

"Do you want to go dance? I asked him

"Yeah sure"

We both went to dance to some really popular ke$ha song and before I knew it we were making out. we found our way to a bedroom and laid down but didn't stop.

**(alright so I'm 15 so I don't want to go in to details but..You know what happened and if you don't you shouldn't read this story!:)) **

**Line break**  
><strong> still olive's p.o.v but in the morning<strong>

I woke up with a killer headache and looked around my room, wait no this wasn't my room. I remembered the party and figured I must have fell asleep. I put my hands on to my bare knees. WAIT, my bare knees? I was naked. I looked around and saw my clothes and a pair of red skinny jeans with a green shirt lying around. I turned my back and saw Fletcher. Wait no, no, no, no this CAN'T be happening! I quickly put on my clothes and ran out of there and saw I had 5 missed calls from chyna and 1 ext message all from chyna I opened the text

_Hey, I couldn't find you so I figured to tell you to call me when you wanted me 2 pick you up!_ I groaned and called her. I figured she was the best person to talk to at this point.

_Hello? I heard chyna's voice say through the phone_

"_Hey can you pick me up I um accidently slept in a guest room last night._

_Oh alright I'll be there in 10 she said and I heard the phone click. _

I sighed and laid down on a couch and started thinking about how much I regretted last night then a bad, bad thought appeared in my over-active brain. What if I'm pregnant? No I reassured myself that couldn't happen, it was only once. A little while later chyna came in and picked me up .when we got to her house I looked her in the eye

Chyna there's something I need to tell you

**Okay first chappie! Sorry if you didn't like it, thank you if you did! I'll update when I get 5 reviews!**


	2. the results

** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Please vote on my poll what you want the gender to be! **

** Chyna POINT OF VIEW**

"Chyna there's something I need to tell you" olive said looking nervous, I saw a tear fall down her cheek hugged her.

"Olive, what's wrong"

"Last night, I didn't realize the punch was spiked and i-i-I slept with Fletcher

"WHAT?" I screamed, she started crying more

"Don't yell at me please, I just didn't know I'm so stupid" I hugged her tighter

"Olive it's okay, does he know?"

I don't know he had lots of punch too" she then just started weeping in my arms.

"Shh, it's going to be alright" I said then a creepy thought popped up on me

"Olive could you be pregnant?"

"I don't know I mean I just I can't" she sniffled

"Alright, I'll go get tests but I mean I doubt I mean it was only one time right?"

"Of course I'm not a slut and sleep with guys every night!"

"I know I'll just go" I got my bag and went to the store

**At the store!**

I walked in CVS and asked a lady where the pregnancy tests were

"Tsk, so young wasting your life too young" she said

"It's for my friend" I explained wondering if olive will always get this treatment if she is pregnant.

"Well tell her she is wasting her life" yeah like that'll happen!

"Will do" she pointed to the tests and I took 3. When I walked up the cashier gave me an apologetic look. I ran out of there and drove home fast. When I got there I saw she was on my couch watching "the notebook" and eating ice cream, I walked over

"Hey I got the um,stuff" she sighed and we walked to the bathroom

"So I just like pee on this stick"

"Yeah pretty much" I walked out of the bathroom until I saw her come out

"You can come in, I have to wait 3 minutes" she said miserably

"What if I am pregnant" olive said after like 10 seconds of quietness

"well no matter what we will get through this together like we get going through A.N.T program and everything else. But don't think like that until you're sure" all of a sudden we heard the beeping noises and saw the 5 tests out

"Chyna, you look and also promise me you'll be my friend no matter what!"

I smiled "no matter what" I picked up the stick and what I saw will change her life forever

5 tests all with 2 pink lines.

**Oooh! I'll update after 5 reviews, also please vote for the gender! After I figure that out I'll be requesting names! So please vote! And review! And read! Wait you did that already! So read, review, and vote! Thank youuu!**


	3. fletcher finds out

**Heyy! Thanks for the reviews! This is the chapter where Fletcher finds out! Btw here for the baby's gender votes!**

**Girl= 2 boy=1 keep voting on my poll!**

**OLIVE POV**

I looked over at Chyna hoping she'd be smiling because I wasn't….expecting. When she looked over to me I don't know how but I knew it was true. She didn't say anything, she just hugged me. I would've cried but I was too much in shock. I was expecting! I'm going to be a mom; I'm going to be a _teen_ mom! My life is thrown away! I just hope Fletcher doesn't have to have his thrown away too. Oh no Fletcher! I have to tell him, I don't care if he never talks to me again. He has to know. I mumbled something about having to go and caught a taxi to his house.

"That'll be 20 dollars miss" I handed him 20$ in to his grubby hands and ran out. I rang the doorbell

"Hello, olive" said Fletcher's mother, Kim.

"Hello , is Fletcher here?" I tried to keep the eagerness out of my voice

"Yes, he's in his room" I quickly ran up to his room and saw him and a friend from school playing with a football. I looked at the kid, Jonah.

"Leave" I said simply, he probably would have said more but me and him both knew I could beat him up in a few seconds flat. So he just shrugged and left

"What is it olive that you found oh so important you made him leave?" he

said annoyed. If only he knew!

"Well I'm sorry I thought my damn pregnancy with your damn child was a little more effin important!' I yelled

"What?"He said after 5 minutes of total awkwardness.

"Remember the other night at the party, we had too much to drink and turns out the punch was spiked and we did…it" I gulped

"Well that makes more sense to when I woke up but you're you're Juno?" I almost smiled at that one.

"I know you probably not going to want anything to do with it but I-"I was cut off by Fletcher. Kissing me. After a few seconds he pulled back and put his forehead on mine.

"Olive I would never leave you and this baby of _ours_, and I will always love you" the inner-teenage girl in me screamed but the outer just smiled.

"I love you too Fletcher, and thank you for not leaving me."

"So I'm taking it you want to keep him/her?" Fletcher said

"Well of course I wouldn't want to put it up for adoption or worse….Abortion" he let out a deep breath.

"I was hoping you'd say that" after that we spent the day together trying to forget for just a little while about the baby on the way.

And we completely forgot about Jonah who was waiting outside for us.

**I'm sorry it was short and bad! I'll update the next chapter after I have 15 reviews! Also please vote on my poll about the gender because I want to start picking names!**

**allthenamesiwantrtaken**

robandie forevs- thank you! And your right he would be!

Nashlenejackkim- cool name! thank you! And sorry but I just wasn't comfortable with going all detailed thanks!

NAcha'z Ninja- I'm glad you like it! Sorry about not going detailed

Annomus review- glad you like it

Blueberyy24- cute name thanks

Annomus reviewr- I loke those names! Thank you!

Lizzp719- glad you like the plot! And look I updated!

Also virtual hugs and cookies to reviewers cookies! (::) hope their imaginary yummy!


	4. mommy finds out!

**Hey! Schools starting on the 7****th**** (1 month before my birth-day!) so I may not update too fast L well heres the next chapter! Oh and read robandieforevs fanfic called "lies and other untruths" and kenna21's "YOU GOTTA PICK!" both very good! Oh and I changed my name! Hope you like it btw**

**Girl- 6 boy- 2 twins (b&G)= 1 I think ill be closing this in sometime in September!**

I woke up this morning and immediately rushed to the bathroom and threw up. This was like the 5th day in a row that I have had morning sickness. My mom rushed in

"Olive sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, it's probably a bug" I lied; I knew this was a symptom for pregnancy.

"Then let me bring you to the doctor" uh oh

"NO!" I yelled. She gave me a confused look

"I mean what's the po-"she gave me a serious look, I decided now was a better time than ever. Well maybe not but I don't care.

"Mom I'm preg-preg pregnant" I said looking down

"YOU ARE WHAT? OLIVE DAPHNE DOYLE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" she screamed. Her face was all red so I ran to my room. I cried for an hour then scowled myself for acting so weak. Then my older and younger sister walked in.** (I know she doesn't have any but I thought that it would help with my story!) **my older sisters name is Thaila and younger is Annabeth. **(Guess where I got those names!)** Thaila is 18 and Annabeth is 12. Annabeth is in the A.N.T farm because she's really smart like me.

"Hey we heard mom yelling at you, we were wondering what happened" Thaila said.

"I made a mistake, a HUGE mistake" I said not wanting Annabeth to know yet. Thaila seemed to got it

"Hey Annabeth why don't you go order um pizza" Thaila said, Annabeth got the message and left.

"What did you do?" she asked

"I went to a party and had lots of punch but I didn't know it was spiked and I slept with my best friend who I've had a crush on since I was 14 and I- I-m pregnant" I stuttered

"You're pregnant with chyna's baby?"She joked. I groaned

"How are you not taking this serious?" she shrugged.

"I had my suspicions with you waking me up by throwing up every morning for the past week, and me and Annabeth may have been eavesdropping" she smiled sheepishly.

"So Annabeth knows?"

"Yeah, the baby is Fletcher's right?"

"Yes and he knows but mom is the only parent that knows, he was supposed to text me when he told his mom"

"What do you think dad will do when he finds out?" our dad was in the military but we all wrote letters to him and called him once a month.

"Ugh don't even say that" she laughed

"Alright well I got to go do yesterdays homework" she gave me a hug then left. After watching national geographic for an hour my mom came in

"Hey sweetie"

"Hi mom are you still mad? I asked

"More disappointed than mad sweetie, now don't mind me asking but um who is the father?"

"Mom I promise it was just the punch was spiked and it was an accident. Oh and Fletcher quimby" I whispered the last part.

"_The_ Fletcher quimby that you have liked since you were like 14?"

"Yeah and yesterday when I told him I was pregnant he told me that he loved me!" I grinned. She gave me a hug.

"Well you need to get your first ultra-sound at 10-12 weeks, about how many weeks are you?

"Like 3" I said

"Well you should schedule an early appointment." I nodded then my phone went off. It was Fletcher.

_I told my mom, she is MAD! Can I stay at Ur house 4 like a week?_

I showed my mom text and she said it was fine since we had a guest bedroom. I responded,

_Sure come here l8tr at like 8 oh and bring…pickles and ice cream!_

What? My cravings were starting to kick in! My phone buzzed

_Thanks! And really pickles and ice cream? Okay _

I laughed and then I just started giggling uncontrollably I didn't know why but then I remembered an article I read about getting mood swings when you're pregnant. After an hour Fletcher showed up with a bag and a grocery bag. I grabbed the grocery bag and told him to put his bag in the guest room.

"So what's with the big bag?"

"Remember when I said a week? Well it may be a little longer than that" I smiled while he put his blanket on the guest bed. We both lay down until I popped up remembered something.

"Fletcher how are we going to do this, we don't have a nursery or money or or" I started uncontrollably sobbing. Fletcher started kissing me on the head.

"We'll make it through this with Chyna, you're mom, heck even Angus can help." He grinned.

"Well where will the nursery go?"

"Maybe in here and I'll sleep on the couch?"

"That just might work" I smiled.

"So do you want to…. Go schedule a doctor's appointment?"

"Sure" we looked on the internet for a while until we found one called women's pregnancy hospital (I don't know if this is real but if it I don't own it!)

'hello" said a really nasally voice,

"Hi, we'd like to schedule an appointment"

"Well how many weeks are you?"

"Three"

"Alright we'll make you an appointment for Sunday august 13th at 2:00"

"Thank you" I said and hung up

We watched Disney movies for an hour (I may have over-reacted with the crying and laughing but hey! I'm pregnant I have mood swings meanie!) We went to sleep after watching _Hercules_. I kept on having this weird dream where there was like 100 babies in this apartment and Fletcher ran up to me and said, "I'm sorry olive but I can't do this I'm leaving!" I cried more than the babies. All of a sudden I woke up in Fletcher's arms. I realized I was crying.

"Olive honey, what's wrong?" I told him about my dream sniffling a few times.

"Olive I promise that will never happen, no matter what. I love yo" I grinned.

"Aww I love you too. Now I'm hungry, go make me waffles with ice cream and chicken on top!"

"Only you Olive only you"

**Wooooh! Over 1,050 words! Now I was 1 review short but I was bored! Plus I did get votes ! now 20 reviews or 19 reviews and 5 voted before I update again. Also im starting my first school that switches classes so any tips would be amazing! Thanks oh and..**

**Robandieforevs= thanks! And theyr like the new seddie (samxfreddie in icarly) haha and he/she'll definitely be like that. Thanks for voting **

**Lizzp719****- thanks! And im in love with getting reviews!**

**jerina3333****- thanks and yes yes they are!**

**And person who doesn't have a name- haha lots of people like that name! defiantly a consideration and will probably be it!**


	5. sorry and sorry

** Hey! Sorry it took forever! School started today so sad. so anyways**

**Fletcher POV**

**Girl= 9 boy= 2 b&g= 1**

After cleaning up the bathroom three times, making ice cream and salami sandwiches I finally convinced myself to call my mom for the first time in a week heres how it went

Me-_hey mom! Are you still mad at me?_

_Mom-yes_

_Me-can I come home_

_Mom-no_

And I didn't reply because I was mad! I walked over to olive and told her about my mom. She just started giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned

"I have a small baby bump!" I ran my hand over her stomach but it was barely noticeable but still so exciting.

"That's great olive!" I smiled

"You want to go see a movie?" I asked

"Sure, I heard that the Winnie the pooh movie is good!" I chuckled

"Really olive? You want to see Winnie the pooh?"

"Well I want to get used to baby stuff because of little baby in here"

"Alright I've wanted to see that movie so let's go!" I threw on a t-shirt and blue jeans and a black shirt while olive put on shorts and a tank-top

"Only you could look beautiful after throwing up for an hour straight" I told her while holding her waist. She kissed me on her tippy-toes then got my keys and went to my dark blue with paint splattered jeep.

"Oh no olive you are not driving my car" she looked hurt.

"But i-i- thought you loved me?"

"Olive don't cry you can drive I do love you!" she immediately smiled

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You tricked me!".

"That I did" she smirked. After a little while we were at the movie theater. I got olive a large popcorn and soda. After finding a seat olive said oh no wait that one's better! This happened at least 50 times and by the time the we sat down it almost over and all of the foods gone. Oh yeah and we got kicked out of the theatres. Fun day huh? As we were in the car Olive started crying

"Olive what's wrong?" _this time_ I added in my head but then got mad at myself for being mean.

"I-you're going to forget about me once this babies born and get married to someone like Chyna and I'll be part of your past all because of this BABY!"

"Olive I will never forget about you I will always love you never ever forget that okay?"

"I love you"

**I know NOT what you were waiting for.. buuut ummm 26 reviews? Then I promise awesome chapter at least 2,000 words! Oh and **

**Person with no one on the thingy- thank you, thank you, thank you! And Ill defaintely think about that but im not sure since I was thinking about a sequel with the baby thanks!**

**Other person with no name- thanks! And I like that name 2 **

**My name Yeah it don't matter- thanks! And haha**

**Lizzp719- I couldn't help but smile as I read that **

**Seddie girl123- I love those names too! Thanks so much **


	6. bffs forever

**I am so sorry! It took me like forever! So I make 2 chapters! By the ways I have decided its girl, boy, twins, or triplets! Please vote! Here we go :) also I would just like to honor all of the heroes in 9-11. If a loved one died during this review or PM me and I'll give you and him/her a shout out :).**

Olive P.O.V

"No Chyna that one's too frilly and creepy" Chyna and I were shopping for maternity clothes and she handed me an old people yellow one with pink flowers.

"Come on olive you have to choose SOMETHING!" I sighed and grabbed a baby blue knee length dress with a blue band on the waist (link on my profile!). Chyna squealed 

"its perfect olive!" after that she picked up a simple black dress (link on profile) and a another spaghetti strap black one (link on profile, I'm going to shorten that to LOP for now) we went up to pay and I grabbed my wallet but as fast as lightening Chyna paid"

"You didn't have to do that!' I muttered.

"But I wanted to besides I got my paycheck this week!" Olive got a job singing at a really nice restaurant and it PAYS huge.

"Fine but only because I'm hungry and do you hear that? The food court its calling me "I replied and raced as far as I could. You know I don't know why my cravings came in so fast!

"Wait olive I wanted to ask you a question"

"Shoot" I replied ready to eat.

"How long have you liked Fletcher?" I knew this was coming but that doesn't mean I _wanted_ to answer her.

"Well remember that time we all went out to ice cream and you had to leave home early because Cameron's head got stuck on the toilet" I said and Chyna laughed

"How could I forget? It took me hours to get his head off and yet I still wonder how he managed to do that, well anyways continue"

"And I don't know we just started laughing and talking and that night ALL I could think about was his cute smile and his laugh and his hair and chocolate brown ey-"

"Save me" Chyna laughed

"Well the next day I realized it. I was in love with Fletcher quimby"

"Aww that's so sweet"

"It really wasn't I mean with me thinking he loved you and making all those sculptures of you, it was very..Sour"

"O my gosh olive I am so sorry you should have talked to me and I could have asked him to stop. Now I feel so bad" she frowned

"Chyna its fine were together now and that's all that really matters alright?" she smiled.

"Alright how about we go to burger king and eat then we can stop at old navy to get some more things for now." I then ran to the counter and got 3 whoppers and a big iced tea while Chyna got a and chicken nuggets. As soon as we sat down I bit in to the deliciously goodness but then I felt the need to throw up, I ran threw a bunch of 13 year old skater boys you always see at the mall but I was too late. I threw up on him.

"Ew gross you freak what the fuck is wrong with you?" he reached out to slap me but somebody's hand caught it.

"You ever try to touch her again and you'll be in hospital throwing up_ blood" _Fletcher threatened

"o-o Kay man I mean sir It won't happen again" Fletcher let him down.

"It better not now go play with your friends" he yelled and glared at him and let me tell you that was a scary thing.

"One last thing I said" I walked up to the kid and slapped him. Hard.

"That's what you get for messing with a pregnant girl"

"Oh-oh so you're pregnant said a voice behind me I looked up and saw lexi's younger sister Tammy who is my age.

"Leave me alone and go to hell bitch" I said see we may have had a HORRIBLE history.

"Maybe after the whole school hears about this" she picked up her cell phone

"Yeah and after I can tell everyone about your boob, nose, and butt surgery! " I heard a voice from behind us saying looked over and saw Chyna.

"UGH you promised you wouldn't tell anyone"

"Oops now if you tell a single soul about them everyone will hear about our little secret comprehendo?" Tammy nodded.

"Now uh bye bye" I waved while smirking I ten turned to my best friends.

"Have I ever told you guys how much I love you?" we had a group hug while I kissed Fletcher.

"Okay you guys no more smoochy-face see you later Fletcher!"

"Bye" he waved and we ran off to old navy

**Please vote**

**Screamingxangelx- thank you! And cool, I love those names**

**Robandie forevs- yay for reviews! Thanks**

**Lizzp719- I love how you review every chapter thanks**

**Buffy's boyfriend- thanks you and I'll think about it. I'm not sure what the first one is but I just started watching Buffy so I'll read it!**

**I give you an oreo- I love your name! I also love those names! If theres triplets at least one will be chosen! thanks**

Fab4isback-**…thank you? I don't want to be rude soo THANK YOU! Hehe hope you continue my story.**

**Saved4everandever-thanks you!**

**Please vote**


	7. the chapter that doesnt have a name

**Fletcher P.O.V**

Today I was going to get something for a new art project at the mall. When I saw olive and Chyna talking, I _was_ going to go say hi but then I heard my name being said so I decided to listen. Now I know what you're thinking "that's none of your business, that's mean!" but I wanted to hear what was being said about myself.

"When did you start liking fletcher?" I heard Chyna say. I was glad she said this because I was wondering this too. I heard olive talk about the day we went out to ice-cream. I smiled at that, it was one of the only times I got to spend alone time with olive since Chyna started the A.N.T program. Then I heard her say something about me always fawning over Chyna and how it sucked for her, I immediately got mad at myself. How could I be so stupid? I will make this up for her! After she started going to the food court I walked away to go to "crazy Spencer's art store and co."(Made-up if there is one just think of it as free advertisement). Right outside I saw Olive running out of the food court holding her stomach and mouth with her other hand. She was going to throw up. She was almost to a bathroom when she ran in to a bunch of skater boys and they wouldn't get out of her way so she threw up on them. He started cursing her off and then I saw him raise his hand to slap her! No one touches my olive! In seconds I had him pulled by his shirt.

"If you ever try to touch her again you'll be in the hospital throwing up. Blood." I threatened.

After olive slapping him, an encounter with Tammy, Chyna and Olive ran off to old navy I went to olive's house and planned the best night ever.

A**lright so I WAS going to stop there but I decided to do a little more.**

The next day, olive p.o.v

I woke up this morning at 1:00. As I got out of my comfy bed I noticed a slip of paper on my cold hard wood floor. It was a letter, it read

_Olive, meet me at the park at 6:00. Wear something nice (not that you don't always look gorgeous_

_Love you._

_-Fletcher_

I smiled. He's taking me out for a surprise! I called Chyna and asked her to help me get ready. She was at my house 3 hours later she came to my house with a huge make-up bag and a grin plastered on her face.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

"Nothing to extreme" I warned her. She laughed

"Come on you big whiner!" after an hour I had done 2 totally different looks. They both made me look like a clown. Finally she put light blue eye shadow on me with brown eyeliner, peach lip gloss and some blush.

"Now for hair and clothes!" she squealed. She put my hair in bun with a few strands falling down and gave me a black dress with a silver mini belt on it (LOP)

It was around 6 when I started walking to the park and what I saw surprised me more than anything.

**Oooh cliffy! 6 reviews! Oh annnd**

**This is out to nashlenejackkim's friend. Her mother died in 9-11. I just want to say that you are amazing and that no matter how horrible and evil life gets, it will always get better. This chapter was dedicated to you! Rock on! . You are amazing!**

**Robandie forevs-I know! I can totally see him doing this. Thanks!**

**Lizzp719-haha thank you so much!**

**Nashlenejackkim- i just wanna say thank you to YOU for sticking by her! You guys are amazing!**

**Blank-….okay! thanks**

**ANTfarm fanatic-thanks! I'm sorry about the plot, you don't have to continue (obviously) . oh and that's the last chapter with cussing! I promise.**

**Yellow.r0se-omg! I seriously flipped out when i saw your review! I love your sisters Grimm fic! Thank you soo much!**


	8. what? fletcher faints

**Olive point of view**

.gods. he had decorated the whole park in to a romantic date. He had light up the playground with lights and had a table in the middle with a silver platter's started walking over until I felt hands on my waist.

"Like it?" Fletcher whispered.

"No "I said and I saw his mood darken by 10 meters.

"I love it" I said and gave them a kiss.

"I had hoped you would" he smiled. I sat down and Angus came up to us.

"Hello I hope you like your meal "he said and opened the platter and inside there was. Nothing? I looked at Angus who was licking his lips had gotten over me a few years back fortunately.

"Angus where is the food?"Fletcher yelled.

"In my stomach, why?"

"You are such an idiot!"He got up and grabbed my hand.

"Sorry olive but pigus ate our food, can I show you something and then we will go get food. i smiled.

"That'd be great "he walked over and brought me to a fountain next to it was a picture of me Fletcher and Chyna. He had his arm wrapped around me while I was laughing and Chyna was smiling.

"You are the best boyfriend ever" I gave him a hug.

"Alright now let's go to McDonalds! Olive's hungry!"I said and Fletcher laughed as we got in to his jeep.

"You know you look really beautiful tonight" he whispered in my ear.

"You don't look to bad yourself "I noted. He was wearing black jeans and a long blue t0shirt with black lines. He looked hot. We pulled in and I ordered a big Mac with a cherry coke, Fletcher got the same but with sprite.

"You know tomorrows my ultra-sound." I said. I was now 2 in a half months! **(Time lapse)**

"Yeah do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"A boy" I said.

"Really I want a girl"

"Oh well" I said.

"What do you mean oh well"? He questioned.

"Well I'm his mother and he's inside of me so I should know"

"Alright, want to bet on it?"He asked

"Okay, if it's a gir**l** then you can pick out her nursery and when it's a boy I'll decorate it"

"Deal"

"Deal" we shook hands and I went back to my burger. After 10 minutes of laughing and smiling we went home .as I stepped outside my door I gave Fletcher a kiss and good-night.

**The next morning**

I threw on a purple shirt with black sweat pants and went to wake up Fletcher. i am so excited! Today is my ultra-sound. I saw Fletcher eating bacon. i was really hungry but I just grabbed his hand and dragged him to his car, He started driving what felt like 2 miles per hour.

"STEP ON IT GRANDMA!"I yelled, he then started driving like 50 miles per hour.

I raced in when we got there and signed us in. after 5 minutes but what felt like 3 hours they called my name.

"Olive Daphne Doyle we are ready for you" a nurse with orange hair and blue eyes said jumped out of my seat.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go "I said and he chuckled at my patience or lack of. When I got in there the nurse started asking my personal questions. Man, Fletcher is scarred for life! After a while the doctor came in and started putting blue jelly on my stomach. I started giggling.

"Alright, Olivia theres going to be a picture of your baby up there" she pointed to a screen "in about 2 minutes."Oh here we are". I looked at the screen and started crying tears of joy.

"Alright so heres its head and that's her leg and theres his leg and head. they both look fine" She said.

"Wait did you say he/she"? I and Fletcher said.

"And did you say they?" Fletcher said.

"Yes you are going to have twins. A boy and girl." THUMP I looked over and saw Fletcher had fainted.

I'm going to have twins.

Hahahha hope you loved it!

Blank- hahaha thanks! And AHHH!

Yellow.r0se- thanks! Oh and I wrote a sisters Grimm fanfic. Check it out please!

antFARMfanatic-yes! I LOVE THAT MOVIE! It's hilarious.

Xscreamingxangelx-hahaha thanks and bye.

Lizzp719-really? Aww thank you!

Xxbamitzqueenxx- thanks!

Buffy's boyfriend- cool! Maybe I'll think about it.

Clarinetninja1986-thank you!


	9. not going to happen

**Hey! Please vote for names on my poll. Thank you! Hmm.. 7 reviews!**

**FLETCHER POV**

**I** woke up to find myself on a small bed with an ice pack on my head. I saw olive and a few doctors

"Oh my god! Fletcher you scarred me!"Olive screamed and smacked me, and then she kissed me.

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream. It was funny actually, Olive was having twins!"I laughed but stopped when they looked nervous.

"No, no, no, no "I said and ran away talking about how were not prepared.

**Olive p.o.v**

"Yes "I said and he ran away muttering. I went to go get him but one of the younger nurses grabbed my arm.

"Let him go sweetie" she said, "He'll be back after he cools down from the shock"

"Thanks" I smiled uneasily"is there anything else I should know?"

"Well normal stuff no smoking, drinking, sports anything that could hurt the babies." She said and I laughed.

"What's so funny?"** s**he asked

"It's so scary but fun the fact I'm having twins at 16"I smiled not paying much attention. Then something hit me.

"I'M HAVING TWINS AT 16!"I yelled so loud I'm pretty sure a few dead patients told me to shut up.

"It's alright sweetie, you'll get through this" she gave me a hug.

"I know I'm just confused"

"Well if you have any questions feel free to email me" she said giving me her card.

"Thank you, it means a lot"

"Olive we need to talk" I looked over and saw Fletcher in the doorway. I immediately got worried, was he going to break-up with me? I followed him taking small steps, when we finally got to a small ledge thing we didn't talk for like 5 minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright fletch, what did you want to talk about"

"I think we should get the abortion or adoption" 

**DON'T WORRY IT WILL NOT HAPPPEN! Spoiler alert.**

**FOLIVE FOREVER**

**ANTfarmfanatic- haha thanks! Me too! It's kind of funny :) thanks!**

**Crystal flowers- you are flipping awesome! Thanks! MAYBE YOU'RE PHYSIC! Or psycho as paisley would put it. I love that episode! That's a great idea for names!**

**Yellow.r0se- thanks! Puckabrina + folive=pretty much my life**

**Buffy's boyfriend- thanks so much!**

**Invadervyn- thanks! I love getting new readers and I know! I'm horrible at grammar. Its hard for me. Thank you. P.s I meant that nicely not meanly**

**Lizzp719-thank you! I love how you review every chapter. **

**7 REVIEWS!**


	10. thank gods!

**Olive's point of view**

"What?" I screamed. He has got to be kidding me!

"Well I just think that they won't have a good life here" Fletcher replied, calmly

"So you want to kill one!" I screamed in his face, which I wasn't finding so adorable right now.

"It's not like it'll know what life was like" he muttered, and I had tears streaming down my face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FLETCHER PUMPERNICKLE QUIMBY? I HATE YOU" I screamed and slapped him. He tried saying something but I ran away crying, I Walked in to the nurse's room I was talking to before, Clare I found out her name was.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked rubbing my back.

"H-he wants an abortion or adaption" I sniffled.

"Aw, honey he's just scared I assure you that in a few days he'll be excited and ready"

"You really think so?"I smiled, hopefully.

"I know so" I thanked her then ran to get my purse before realizing that he drove me here. I called Chyna and asked her to pick me up.

"What's wrong Olive?" she asked after getting here.

"Well we found out the genders"

"YAY! Wait did you say genders? She asked. I nodded.

"I'm having twins! A girl and a boy." She gasped.

"Olive, that's awesome!"

"Not really" I said, I mean I'm happy about having twin just not fletchers reaction. She frowned.

"How?" I explained to her about what Fletcher said.

"That's horrible! You're going to keep them right?"

"Of course, even if they don't get a dad!"

"That's good; well remember I'm always here for you"

"Thanks Chyna". After a while she pulled in to my house. I looked up and saw the one person I didn't want to see waiting for me.

Fletcher

"Do you want me to go in with you?" chyna asked concerned. I took in breath.

"No, I need to face him "I got out and thanked Chyna. As I started going up to my porch I tried to ignore Fletcher and walk past him but he just got in my way stubbornly.

"Move" I simply said.

"No, we need to talk"

"Talk about what? The fact you want to kill my children?" he cringed when I said "my" and not "our".

"I'm sorry I was in a lot of shock and I was scared, I realize now I want to keep them." He said, and I felt so relieved. I looked up from my feet.

"Really?"

"Really" he smiled.

"I only forgive you because I'm scared too, if you ever say anything like that again I will kick your butt all the way to Japan" I threatened.

"I know I'm sorry I love you"

"I love you too"

**Alright hmmm I want it to get to 61 reviews! VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! IF YOU WANT TO NAME THE BABYS LOOK BELOW!**

**Alright so I'm having a contest, the answer MUST BE PMED! So you get to answer this question**

**For girl's name- what is my favorite color. (I'll give you a hint; it's not a girly color)**

**For boy's name- who is my favorite ANT farm character?**

**IF YOU GUESS IT THE NAME MUST BE ONE OF THE ONES ON MY POLL!**

**Clarinetninja1986- haha it's usually the mom wants a boy and the dad wants a that's cool! And really? Ohmigosh! I'm so happy I inspired you!1**

**Yellow.r0se-yeah he is! Hahaha thanks**

**Crystal flowers- I would never do that ! I'm way against abortion! I'm sorry, thanks!**

**ANTfarmfanatic-thanks!**

**Lizzp719-hahhahaha thanks! And your welcome! It's the least I can do for awesome reviewers!  
><strong>


	11. WHAT? yes

**Hey! Ohhhh guess what? NAMES ARE PICKED! But I'm keeping them a secret between me and the few people who know! My b-day was the 7****th**** so I wanted to write this. ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ANTI-BULLYING. And there's an EXTRA SPECIAL SURPRISE!**

**Olive POV! **

"So you're saying I'm going to be a grandma of not one but two children?" my mom asked. We had just told her about the twins and she was surprisingly happy. She gave us a hug then left to go pick up Thaila from detention,_ again. _She had done so much during the school she had summer detention. Ohmigods! School starts next week! This is not going to be easy. Ugh, I can't believe this.

"Olive, what are we going to do for school" . .

"I don't know Fletcher, I'm sure we'll do fine" I tried my best to smile, But I felt pain in the insides.

"You're lying. You're scared" Fletcher said, in a slightly taunting voice but mostly concern.

"How do you know?" I asked looking at him skeptically.

"I've known you since you were eight, you're a bad lair, and I love you" he grinned.

"I know I shouldn't be but I'm seriously scared, have you heard of some bullies? They can get really mean and have wedged kids into killing themselves. It's truly horrible and I can't go through that." I explained to Fletcher.

"No one will hurt you, I promise." He kissed my head then went off to clean off our plates.

"But that's just it, they can. So easily" I noticed a tear run down my cheek.

"It's okay. You're beautiful, beyond smart and funny. You will be fine!" he said and I have to admit I instantly felt better.

"Thanks fletch, hey have you thought of any names?" I asked.

"How about Fletcher jr and oogof?"He said and I started cracking up.

"We are not naming our kids after you and oogof" I said after I composed myself.

"I love how you said our. Hey lets go out to dinner tonight?" he asked me. I noticed his palms were clammy.

"Yeah Fletcher, where?"

'How about golden Airre?" he asked and I gasped.

"That place is so expensive"

"You deserve it. I was being a huge jerk."

"Alright, pick me up at eight!"I smiled and he gave me a smile but I saw something in his eyes...He was nervous?

** Fletcher POV**

This is it. Tonight is the night. I called chyna and asked her to help me.

"Eep! Fletcher! Of course I will. Where I work too? I'll meet you at golden Airre in two hours!" she said. Gods I'm nervous. I put on a dark blue shirt, green tie black jeans and dress shoes. (**AN/ please tell me I'm not the only one drooling.)**. I saw it was 7:57 so I checked in the mirror I thought I looked good until I saw Olive. Her gold hair was curled and had two sides in a clip (LOP for hairstyle) and a red off the shoulder dress with gold earrings and black and gold heels (LOP). Her baby bump had gotten a bigger but she still looked beautiful. (**AN/ she's at 3 ½ months)**

"Wow you look wow" I was at a loss for words. She smirked then put arm through mine.

"Let's go lover boy!" we got in my jeep and luckily I got to drive it. 5 minutes later we got to the restaurant. We sat down and waited for our waitress.

"Hello my name is Mariah and I'll be taking care of you tonight. May I start you off with something to drink?" we ordered Shirley temples. What? They are delicious. After ordering some food Chyna got on stage on the piano on the front. If I forgot to mention this is where she works. She waved at Olive and Olive waved back.

"Alright so tonight I'm going to sing a song dedicated to Olive."

**She woke from a dream  
>Her head was on fire<strong>  
><strong>Why was he so nervous?<br>**olive cocked her head to the side and smiled. **  
>He took her to the park<br>She crossed her arms  
>And lowered her eyelids<strong>

Some day somebody's gonna ask you  
>A question that you should say yes to<br>Once in your life  
>Maybe tonight I've got a question for you<p>

I smiled. Tonight I had a question for her.**  
>She'd had no idea<br>Started to cry  
>She said in a good way<strong>

He took her by the hand  
>Walked her back home<br>They took the long way

Some day somebody's gonna ask you  
>A question that you should say yes to<p>

Please say yes! I thought.**  
>Once in your life<br>Maybe tonight I've got a question for you  
>I've got a question for you<strong>

After Chyna sang the last note my pocket felt heavy. I kneeled in front of her and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Olive, I've known you since we were 8 and I've loved you ever since. You somehow found a way to love me back. You are my best friend, the mother to our unborn children and I would like to add fiancé to that list. I know were young but we can wait until were fifty years old if you want. I just want you to know I'll love you forever." I pulled out the ring (lop.)

Olive Daphne Doyle, Will you marry me?"

**Cliffy! P.s if she says yes the wedding won't be **until **the squeal. **

**Yellow.r0se- hehe you got it right! Thanks!**

**Crystal flowers- it meant if you got it right you could guess the name but I have the names already. Thanks! And I hope this is longer**

**Me- thanks but names are picked.**

**Clarinetninja1986- thanks! And they are amazing!** **Wait they lead back to my story? Ohmigods Ohmigods!**

**I hate you- you know what? Just shut up. ANYONE FEEL FREE TO CURSE HE/SHE/IT OFF!**

**Dark..x- I did! Thanks**

**70 reviews? Come on we can do it!**


	12. a good day

**Sorry for the A/N but this is to my stupid ass flamers. I just want to let you I cut myself, and am on the board to like suicide. No I'm not trying to make this a sob story about my life just thought I should let you know.**

**I would also want you to know that both of you read the whole frickin story so you must not have hated it that much,dumbasses.**

**Sorry to all my awesome reviewers**

**-gothic-emo bunny**

**Olive point of view**

Oh my god! Did he just? He did! Fletcher quimby just proposed to me! I realized the whole restaurant was looking at me and Fletcher looked scared out of his mind! Well I should probably answer him.

"Yes I will. I will marry you" I said and wrapped my arms around the weasel.(don't know why I decided to call him that) .the whole restaurant applauded and I swear Chyna's smile couldn't be bigger. Tears were rolled down both of our faces and both from pure joy. After a few minutes everyone sat down and continued eating. I and he decided we should leave so we paid the bill, said good-bye to Chyna and got a few congrats on the way out. I hugged him when we got outside and he kissed me. I kissed him back and soon enough it was a full out make out session.

"Fletcher lets-pant-stop "he moaned but released.

"let's go for a walk" he said.

"Okay" we walked around until we got by the beach, there we laid down. My head on his chest looking at the nighttime sky. How cliché. Well anyways I fell asleep that night with my fiancé.

**WHEN THEY WAKE UP FLETCH POV**

**I woke** up not knowing where I was. I felt a weight oh my chest and smiled when I saw a poof f blond over my girlfr- my _fiancés _face. Hear a cough and looked up and saw 2 little kids, a boy and a girl. They looked about eight.

"Why hello there" I said my eyes half squinted from the sun.

"Hee hee, you slept here. You're supposed to sleep on beds. Your stupid." The girl said.

"Who's the girl?" the boy asked, I then realized he was doing a little kid version of checking her out.

"My fiancé, why?" I laughed in my head.

"She's purty"

"I know" I smirked.

"What's a fiancé" the boy asked.

"It's when you get ready to get married tony!" the little girl yelled.

"Right. What's married Allie?" the boy, tony asked the girl, Allie.

"Wow boogerbrain. It's when you swing together. Duh!" Allie said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Allie asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh nothing. You want to play tag?" I asked.

"YES!" both kids yelled and tony's blue and Allie's green eyes shone with excitement. I chased them around. It was a funny sight seeing Allie's red pigtails fly up in the wind. I was about to catch them when a hand appeared on my waist, holding me back.

"Go kids run!" Olive's voice was heard in a playful manner. They squealed and ran.

"Aww come on, I was about to win!" I joked.

"Too bad" she sang.

"WE WIN! Allie and Tony came over and shouted in my face. Olive gave them high-fives.

"Allie, Tony come over here!" we heard a woman's voice call.

"Coming mom!" they said and Allie grabbed my hand while Tony grabbed olives. they brought us over to a young lady and man, I assume was their parents.

"Hi mommy! We found these kids on the beach there lots of fun!" Tony said and the lady and man olive and I laughed.

"Hello! I'm Laura and this is my husband Dennis."

"Hi! I'm Olive and this is my fiancé Fletcher."

"Hello! Kids still here" Tony said.

"Well how good are you two with kids?" she asked. Oh the irony.

"Keeping my fingers crossed for pregnant" Olive explained.

"Well how would you like to take these two out for ice cream?" she said giving us a twenty dollar bill.

"We'd love to! We need the practice." Olive answered.

**80 reviews? Please! We can do it!**

**Xxxbamotzqueenxx-sorry I forgot you last chapter. Thank you!  
>yellow.r0se- I just wanna say that your really really really very super awesome and nice! Thank you so much.<strong>

**Imsoamazingitsnotevenfunny-just shut up. Please anyone feel free to tell it off.**

**Clarinetninja1986- thanks so much! I cant believe that. Well thank you!**

**Crystal flowers- glad to hear that. Thanks! If you PM me I'll tell you.**

**ANTfarm fanatic-thank you soo much! And no yours is soo much better!**

**Maximum ride obess- hehe I love those books! Im only beginning Fang though, thank you!**

**I write sins not tragidies- LMFAO YOU SUCK! Obviously it doesn't if you read the whole …shut up. Again ANYONE PLEASE TELL IT OFF. You don't deserve a panic! At the disco.**

**Lizzp719- really? Ohmugosh! Thank you soo much.**

**Yellow.r0se- thank you again! **

**Imsoamazingitsnotevenfunny22- just shut up. Shes going to tell you're a** off.**


	13. jobs? school?

**Olive pov**

"Did you actually get any in your mouth?" I laughed as I wiped most of Tony's ice cream of his mouth, nose and… forehead? How did he manage to do that?

"You're so messy Tony, see how clean I am." Allie said but in all truth she wasn't much better with her strawberry ice cream cone (she told us she needs a princess cone, apparently.). He stuck his tongue out at her but she was too busy with a seagull trying to steal her gummy bears.

"Shoo! Go away! Leave my gummies alone!" She yelled. She chased them around until they gave up and flew away. She grinned and victoriously, ate her gummy bears. She was happy until Tony got up, grabbed her ice cream and smashed it in her face. He started cackling while she ran up and threw ice cream in his hair.

"Oh this means war!" he said, they threw ice cream, sand and fists each other's way, we tried to break it up but it was no use. Finally they stopped. We looked at them and gasped, Allie's pink sundress now had ice cream over it not to mention in her hair. Tony's white polo shirt had a punch of pink stains on it.

"" I said, I brought Allie while Fletcher brought tony to the bathrooms to clean them up at least a little bit. The stains weren't coming out but I fixed her hair and face. I took her to a small gift shop and saw Fletcher had the same idea. I gave Allie shorts and a yellow shirt with a pink sun on it while Tony received a green t-shirt and blue shorts. We walked back to the parents.

"Ummm thank you and all but what happened to their clothes?" Laura said and Dennis nodded.

"Well they got in to an ice cream fight. I'm really sorry." I apologized. And she just laughed.

"Its fine, you're lucky it was ONLY an ice cream war." She said and handed me an envelope. I awkwardly opened it and gasped. Inside there was money.

500$ worth of money. I looked at her.

"Thank you but really I can't take this much from you." I said.

"No its fine, you watched my chaotic children and you're about to have two of them you're self, it's the least I can do." After saying thank you thousands of times we parted ways.

"You know I've been thinking" Fletcher said and I gasped.

"No way! Fletcher Quimby…Thinking? The worlds ending!" I said dramatically.

"Hardy har her. Well neither of us have jobs and I want our kids to have a good life." He finished.

"Well I saw an ad in the paper for mural painting jobs." I recalled," And I can start working somewhere after the babies born." I said.

"Cool, but what about school?"

"Well we all know your smart enough to go without the senior year and still get in to a good college, or you can finish it then get a job." He said.

"I think I'll do an online program or something." He nodded.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"I'm going to go hangout with Chyna if that's okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go hangout with Angus."

"Bye fiancé, love you." I LOVE SAYING THAT!

"Bye fiancé, love you too." He said and kissed me.

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Yellow.r0se- thank you, you're helping me a lot **

**Imsoamazingitisntevenfunny- ignoring**

**ANTfarmfanatic- thanks you! You're helping me a lot too! And thanks.**

**Clarinetninja1986- thanks! And noooo your stories are too great to be flamed! And I will! May the awesomeness be with you! **

**Yellow.r0se- thanks! And they will play a big part in the 3****rd**** sequel I'm doing! **

**Thecoolestusernameintheworld- thank you! You are amazing :) your amazing! I will and and FOLIVE IS AMAZING! I don't get flyna**

**Buggy's boyfriend- yeah! Sorry but paisley will be in the NEXT chapter!**

**Xscreamingxangelx- thanks you! And flamers stink, it's like bullying. Thank you! I thought of it at babysitting the other day, the kids are kind of based off of the kids I babysit.**

**Lizzp719- thank you, I'm glad I bring smiles ( and tears from last chapter :) thanks!**

**Skylark of hufflepuff- thank you! And I got to know, what is hufflepuff? I think it's from Harry Potter. I just started it!**

**Taco- haha yeah! Thanks**

**Invadervyn- thanks! And I'm going to guess graham cracker is grammar? Yeah I know, I'm pretty bad.**

**Skylark of hufflepuff- thanks! I love this review!**


	14. battered and bruised

**Fletcher point of view (should I do his POV more often**?)

"Hey Angus, want to hang out?" I dialed his number.

"Uhh sure, I have some…exciting news for you." He said and I heard a giggle.

"Alright I'll be at your house in ten." I said and I hung up. I drove since Olive was walking to Chyna's house. I got to his mansion of a house 10 minutes later. His Parents have a mansion because the mom's a pro chef and the dad is some tech spy or something. I knocked on the door but no one answered so I just ran into His room. There I saw him kissing a girl that I wouldn't have guessed in 500 years.

"Chyna?" I gasped.

'Hey Fletcher" Chyna said, awkwardly.

"Why were you guys kissing?"

"We were umm practicing for an um an uh play!" Angus lied.

"Really? What play?" I smirked.

"Uhh the horse and the farmer!" Angus said.

"And the horse and farmer were making out because?" I asked while cracking up.

"Fine, we're dating." Angus said.

"No, really? Why didn't you guys tell me? Oh and Chyna Olive's going to your house." She nodded, grabbed her purse, kissed Angus on the cheek and left.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Angus. He shrugged,

"Well we only started last week and I didn't want you to be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because you used to like her."

"Key word, used. And I'm dating Olive, got her pregnant, and yet you're not mad. Why would I be?" he smiled and gave me a man-hug.

"Wanna go to Applebee's?" I asked and he nodded.

**Olive P.O.V**

**I walked **in to Chyna's house, when I got there I knocked on the door. I sighed, it was chilly outside.

"Hey Olive." I jumped when I heard Chyna.

"Sorry, I was out. I'll tell you all about it inside." She smiled and opened the door. She looked at me and noticed that I was all wet.

"Come on. I'll give you an old t-shirt to borrow and we can talk about my new bf, your freaking engagement and whatever." She said and I smiled until I realized what she said.

"YOUR NEW WHAT?" I yelled.

"It will all be shown in time young grasshopper." I nodded.

"Grasshoppers, insects. Grasshoppers have a springy mechanism in their knees. It is between the second and third joints for jumping. Grasshoppers exert force on their back legs so they can be strong and can often break one of their legs while jumping. Grasshoppers are herbivorous. Grasshoppers have white blood. They get oxygen from holes in their body called spiracles. They belong to two main families the short horned including locust and the long horned including Katydids and crickets. They have a three part body-head, thorax and abdomen. They have six jointed legs, two pairs of wings and two antennae. Grasshoppers have five eyes and are covered in an exoskeleton. There are 18,000 types of grasshoppers in the world. Grasshoppers have no ears and they hear with an organ called an tympanum. They go through three stages of metamorphosis. Females lay several dozen eggs and cover them in a paste like fluid to protect them through winter.** (AN/ I got this of wiki)**

"That's great, now come on!" she yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs. She threw me sweatpants and a old football shirt. We were talking about her new boyfriend who she wouldn't give me the name of.

"Come on, just tell me!"

"Fine, Angus." She said and I gasped.

"What!" I screamed.

"Here I'll tell you the story."

_XxXx Flash back mode! XxXx_

_We were hanging out at the boardwalk. I was looking at him and noticed, he's gotten skinnier, cuter and funnier. We chilled on the beach and all of a sudden we were looking into each other's eyes. And he kissed me. It was only for a few seconds before he pulled away._

"_I'm sorry, I just, I thou- I can't lie anymore. Chyna I love you." As soon as he said that it hit me like a ton of bricks._

"_I love you too."_

I hugged her and we started talking about Fletcher and double dates when the doorbell rang, we opened it to see a girl wet, battered and bruised.

"Paisley?"

**ANTFARMFANATIC- Hahaha I looked him up online. It seems my story is great if it that's awesome! Haha jk, thanks! And hhahahhaha I should have said that!**

**Skylark of hufflepuff- oh I just started reading it! Its good so far! Thanks, I don't know how I thought of it. It was random.**

**Clarinetninja1986- nooo your stories are too good! Oh really? That must have been fun to explain, haha thanks! And its better them smelling like that then..other things.**

**Yellow.r0se- thanks! Okay! I'm sure you did but I will!**

**Xscreamingxangel- thanks! Yeah, I thought it would be kind of cool since it wouldn't happen. Thank you! And hhsahahaha last year I almost went to the principal for throwing a carrot at someone.**

**Lizzp.719- haha I get it! Not about my story but I feel like that about stories. Thank you!**

**Buffy's boyfriend- sorrrrryyy! It won't let me change it sorry!  
>Emmy- hahahaha I totally get it! We probably would! Thanks, and trust me you didn't sound creepy.<strong>

**Gjgrmfvghbmfukjgwfm- **

**Jdgrfvlamdgvjadgfbjmn- thanks! But I have the names picked out. But tthank you!**

**ALRIGHT SO 100 REVIEWS? THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!**


	15. livin on a prayer'

**Olive POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Paisley who was very wet and had scars all along her body.

"Me-me and Lexi were walking in a bad neighborhood and then these thugs came up and mugged us then beat us." She said.

"Oh my god! Where's Lexi?"I said, we weren't friends but I was still going to help her.

"She fell on a street corner. Go help her." (I am aware how OCC paisley's being)

"Alright, Chyna go help her. I'll go find lexi," I ran out the door. I kept running for 25 minutes before I needed to stop. I saw her lying by a stop sign. She had her eyes closed and was barely breathing. N

_No she will not die._

I picked her up but realized that I can't carry her all the way to the Park's house. i groaned and decided to call the most helpful people.

_9-1-1_

I dialed that number on my Pantech matrix (I do not own this).

"Hello. What is your emergency?" (I'm not sure what they say so sorry)I heard a woman's voice call.

"My friends were attacked. One of them is one Medusa road. Please help!"

"Alright, I'm sending people over now. Please stay on the phone." She said. A few minutes later an ambulance came and picked up Lexi. They asked if I wanted to ride in the back so I jumped in. Lexi was in a stretcher. She was very pale and limp. I texted Chyna to let her know what was going on.

_Olive- hey, I found lexi. We're going to the hospital right now. Let me know if you bring Paisley._

_Chyna- alright, glad you found her. I'm going to bring Paisley to the doctors. Tell me what happens._

_Olive- okay, I think I'm going to text Fletcher to let him know what happened._

_Chyna- this doesn't surprise me ;)_

_I_ laughed at her last text, we were at the hospital by now and they were rolling her out.i jumped out last and ran over to workers. They brought her to room 13b. I texted Fletcher telling him where we were and followed them. They stuck needles in her arm. After a big rush they left and I sat by her side. Soon enough, Fletcher came in the room. He frowned when he saw Lexi.

"Hey, Chyna just brought Paisley to the doctor, she will be fine. Lexi will probably be okay in a few days." He said and I nodded.

"Visiting hours are over, you can come back tomorrow." The nurse said and we walked out.

"That was scary." I said as we walked out.

"You're telling me." He said.

"Well let's go check on Chyna."I said and as if on cue, she texted me.

_Chyna- guys, paisley just got a call from Lexis's mom. Their on the phone right now but in the last like minute Lexi's only gotten worse. They said she had a cut o her that they didn't notice and its bleeding really badly. She's going to need surgery._

I almost fainted when I saw this

**Okay I honestly hate hate hate hate this chapter…..**.

**Gjgrmvbgfdc- yuppp!**

**Jdjrgcerg- I love that name.**

**Yellow.r0se- haha thanks! And WOO HOO!**

**Skylark of hufflepuff- don't worry she is!**

**Lizzp719-haha sorry for the long wait! Yeah I thought they look cute together. But nothing beats folive! Thank you! But I doubt I'm the best writer ever, but that means a lot! Hahaha thank you! And it's okay I drabble all the time!**

**ANTfarmfanatic- haha , she'll be fine tho. And hahahahhahaha, nice accent!**

**Blank- thank you!**

**Buffy's boyfriend- thanks! I love putting twists in there! And that was a really good guess!**

**Pottergirl1- thanks! And she would, she's pretty! No its fine, I hated it! Thanks!**

**Clarinetninja1986- hahahhaha, my sister plays the alto sax, she's pretty good actually! But your probably a lot better since she just started! Well that sounded weird!**

**Rrawwer- umm I honestly don't know what to say to that haha.**

**Ant- yuppp!**

**Xscreamingxangelx- Haha yep! It was pretty funny actually! Hahahha that sounds funny! Thank you!**


	16. The Last Songthe laborthe sequel soon!

**So sorry this took forever! OH AND IMPORTANT NOTICE- THESE 2 LAST CHAPTERS ARE AT 7 MONTHS OF THE PREGANCY! **

**Olive POV**

"Let's go. Now!" I screamed at Fletcher. He gave me a weird look but followed me into the hospital. About half sprint I felt a hug pain in my belly, I cringed and Fletcher saw.

"Olive, what's wrong?" 

"Doesn't matter. Lexi, surgery." I said and showed him the text; he gasped and picked me up. I have to admit, it was helping, but my stomach was hurting so bad. When we finally got in he asked where the room was.

"208." She said. I was about to start walking when I got that feeling again. I winced,

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" The nurse asked in a kind voice.

"." That's all I could muster from my horrible pain.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No, I just have a big bump for a belly. Of course I'm pregnant, why?"

"These are probably just kicks. You probably had them before, just not as bad. How far along are you?" she said and I remembered the pains I've gotten in my stomach, I guess that was one baby versus two, because one was kicking and now too are and,…oh you get it! Well you probably don't but oh well!

"Yeah, seven months with twins. Now can you show me where Lexi Reed is?" I questioned.

"Wait seven months, twins? That's weird." All of a sudden my stomach felt horrible, worse than I've ever felt before.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Something isn't adding up here." All of a sudden I heard a big splash against the floor.

"OH MY GOD! SHES IN LABOR, GET THIS SWEETHEART A WHEELCHAIR, NOW!" she yelled and a tall, blond nurse got one for me.

"No, no no. this isn't going to plan. It's supposed to be at your house, with the bag all packed with perfect timing!" Fletcher yelled and I clutched his arm.

"Well too bad! You're Fiancés in labor and in pain!" I yelled before reaching the room where we had to be left off. (Is this chapter confusing?) .

**FLETCHERS POV **

Oh my god, oh my god! I followed Olive into a room where they said I wasn't allowed. i walked off and called her mother,

"Wait? My daughters in labor? You are so lucky I already told Mr. Doyle or you would have been on trouble."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah, funny story, last night my husband and the girls' dad, Harry called, and we were talking and I told him all about it. While he wants to kill you, he's happy we told him before the labor."

"Well can you come, now?" I asked, I was done for story time.

"Yeah, I'm leaving right now." I hung up right before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the smiling face of Chyna,

"Is it true? She is in labor? You need to get in there!" she yelled. finally they let me in, I saw Olive arguing with a nurse,

"What do you mean that's all the medicine you can give me? I don't want this to hurt. Oh hey chyna! How's Lexi?"

"Uhh hi! And better, are you okay?" 

"Besides the few contractions, yeah. The whole birth thing won't start for a while..i think." She said.

"Are you family?" the nurse that was arguing with her before asked.

"Well I am, and her mother will be here soon." Chyna left and I sat by Olive.

"I'm here, I'm here! What did I miss?" came screaming through the door.

"Nothing yet." Olive replied then started wincing, I got worried but said it was only a contractions.

"Nine dialect." The nurse, who I learned was name Cheryl said.

"What does that mean?"I questioned.

"It means that were almost ready for her to start having the baby."

''.god." after a few moments of silence Olive started wincing really badly.

"Ten dialect. Fletcher hold her hand, grab the uhh leg. We're ready." (Now I know this is probably all wrong, so I'm going to skip most of this part)

"FLETCHER PUMPERNICKEL QUIMBY! I HATE YOU!" Olive had been screaming this for a few hours now.

"Now push, push one more push! " Olive started screaming but then Cheryl said some changing words,

"She's out, your first baby daughter is out." I looked over and saw a big pink thing with a cord strapped to its belly.

And it was the greatest thing ever.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Cheryl handed me a pair of scissors. I cut it and the doctors and nurses started rushing her to the newborn room, but not before I blew here a kiss. Then it hit me,

THAT WAS MY DAUGHTER!

"Come on now! Just a few more pushes! You can do it!" Cheryl encouraged her.

"And that's it!" she said. Again a beautiful baby was picked up, but this time olive's mom cut the cord. I looked at Olive's beet red face with blond hair sticking everywhere out of her ponytail.

"Wow Olive. Only you could look beautiful after childbirth!" I said to her. She smiled a little but looked in pain. A nurse gave her some pills.

"Hey, we have someone who you want to see!" Kenzie, Cheryl's nurse friend said while holding a pink blanket while Cheryl had a blue one.

"Oh, my gosh." We both said, me picking up the pink blanket, Olive taking the blue. Chyna came In, telling us that the minor stitches Lexi needed are fine and she is resting. Then she noticed the baby and started cooing over them looked at the bundle In my arms, she had Olives gold-blond hair but my blue green eyes, while He had dirty blond hairs and Olive's baby blue eyes. They're going to be smart artists. We exchanged and I looked over at both of them,

"Hi baby. I'm your daddy! You are so cute!" I said while Olive started talking about the functions of Zebras to our daughter.

"Olive she's literally 10 minutes old. She can barely hear you over the crying." I said and she smiled.

"Have you guys thought of names?" chyna asked. I looked at Olive and she nodded, we had two names for a while but had never told anyone.

"Iris Violet and Zachary Ryder Quimby, welcome to the family."

**OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU! SORRY FOR ALL THEMISTAKES! SORRY THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, BUT I'M SAD TO SAY THIS WAS THE LAST DON'T WORRY! I HAVE A SEQUEAL! IT SHALL BE CALLED FAMANTILY! IT WILL BE COMING OUT SOON! LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!**

**Vicky 3 3 3-Thanks! And you really think so? Aww thank you soooooooooooooo much! And okay heres a virtual cookie (::)**

**xScreamingxAngelx****- Thank you sooooooo much! Haha and yeah, I told her it "slipped out of my hand", I don't know how, but she believed it. Hahahahahahha really? Lmfao! Thanks, virtual cookie (::)**

**mAXIMUMANTATHOGWARTS- read my sequel then! Hahah thanks! And *whispers* that's the only thing I planned for famantily!hahah thanks you! (::) **

**DGKNQESKNVGQADFJVNC- so close! Thanks! (::)**

**Lizzp719****- have I ever told you you are awesome? Thank you sooo much! You were one of my first reviewers so thank you! (::)**

**Buffy's boyfriend**** – it was some stupid thug, gosh I made him up and I want to punch him!haha thanks! (::)**

**clarinetninja1986****- hehe, you're the that inspired me to name it this! Thanks soo much! (::)**

**terry- Thank you, honestly I love all you guys! You are the ones that help me go on! Thanks (::)**

**Ambie- No, the sequels coming out soon! Haha like a movie preview, haha..no? sorry lol, thanks sorry this took sooooooo long! Thank you! (::)**

**MissKitty23- Thank you! I do my best. And I know, its just not easy. I love how all my readers helo me *virtual hig back* thank you thank you thank thank you! I don't know you either, but I already think your awesome! Thank you! (::)**

**tandregrl97****- Thank you! And sidenote I love tandre! My friends name is Amber! I love that one, if the names hadn't already been won. Thanks! (::)**

**otieno- you too otieno, you too! (::) **

**LOVE YOU GUYS**


End file.
